Heart valve disease continues to be a significant cause of morbidity and mortality, resulting from a number of ailments including rheumatic fever and birth defects. Cardiovascular disease is the number one cause of death, killing more than 600,000 Americans each year. According to the American Heart Association, more than five million Americans are diagnosed with heart valve disease each year. Heart valve disease can occur in any single valve or a combination of the four valves, but diseases of the aortic and mitral valves are the most common, affecting more than five percent of the population. An estimated 85,000 aortic valve replacement procedures are performed every year in the U.S. Worldwide, approximately 300,000 heart valve replacement surgeries are performed annually. About one-half of these patients receive bioprosthetic heart valve replacements, which utilize biologically derived tissues for flexible fluid occluding leaflets.
Prosthetic heart valves may be implanted independently in one of the orifices or annuluses of the heart, or may be coupled to a flow conduit which extends in line with the valve a predetermined distance. In the so-called Bentall procedure the combined pathology of ascending aorta and aortic valve are replaced. There are a number of combined conduits and valves on the market. Prior bioprosthetic valved conduits, as with bioprosthetic heart valves, are stored in a liquid preserving solution, and thus the conduits are formed of woven polyester without a bioresorbable sealant. Although such conduits are suitable in certain situations, and tend to seal relatively quickly in the body from tissue ingrowth, too much blood can initially seep through their walls after implant which may be detrimental. Uncoated fabric such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET) has a high leakage rate, and thus the surgeon needs to pre-clot the graft with patient's blood before use. Nevertheless, such grafts still produce unacceptable leaking. Others have proposed using a non-bioresorbable sealant layer, such as silicone in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0147171 to Ashton, et al., published Jun. 19, 2008, but such layered conduits tend to be relatively thick walled and not very flexible, and so are not preferred.
Consequently, some surgeons prefer conduits or grafts in which porous tubular structures such as woven polyester (e.g., Dacron) are impregnated with bioresorbable materials such as gelatin, collagen or albumin. These conduits are not porous initially, and thus prevent blood loss, but the sealant medium eventually degrades by hydrolysis when exposed to water after implant and are replaced by natural tissue ingrowth. Gelatin in the graft can also be treated in such a way as to cause cross links to form between the amino groups present in the gelatin molecules, which renders the gelatin more resistant to hydrolysis. Methods of forming such grafts are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,848 to Maini, issued May 31, 1988.
Unfortunately, it is not possible to pre-assemble conduits or grafts sealed using bioresorbable materials with bioprosthetic heart valves because of storage complications. That is, the liquid sterilant in which tissue valves are stored will eventually wash the bioresorbable sealing medium (gelatin, collagen, albumin, etc.) out of the permeable conduit material. Because of the benefits of using sealed conduits or grafts and the positive attributes of bioprosthetic heart valves, some surgeons couple the two components together at the time of surgery—post-storage. That is, technicians in the operating theater connect the sealed conduit which has been stored dry to the bioprosthetic heart valve which has been stored wet. Such assemblies can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 8,512,397 to Rolando, et al., issued Aug. 20, 2013, and in U.S. Pat. No. 7,575,592 to Woo, et al., issued Aug. 18, 2009. The sealed conduit may be sewn to the sewing ring of the bioprosthetic heart valve, or some other form of quick-connect coupling can be provided, such as seen in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0085060 to Campbell, published Apr. 20, 2006.
Once implanted, many valved conduits require a valve re-replacement, or “redo” procedure, such as if the bioprosthetic leaflets calcify. Unfortunately, many of the prior valved conduit designs are so integrated that the entire assembly must be removed, rather than just the non-functioning valve.
Despite these advances, there is a need for a valved conduit having a bioprosthetic tissue valve which is simpler to implant and which facilitates replacement of the valve if necessary.